


Sirius is not helpful

by kiexen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out about Remus and Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius is not helpful

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this came from solkats_everywhere and then I wrote it. it's actually mostly just as short as her prompt and I will probably eventually try to make it longer

“You and him were _what_?!” Harry exclaimed loudly, his eyes going wide with shock.

“Well, it's not like we're still together, Harry,” Remus said soothingly, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Liar.” Sirius chipped in from the other side of the room.

Remus ignored him. “It's not like we ever did anything.”

“Still a liar.”

Remus sighed and set down his coffee. “Fine. It's not like we did anything recently.”

“Yesterdaaay~."

“Sirius Black you are not helping!”

 


End file.
